Stray Kitty
by Luckie D
Summary: When Jean comes across a tiny stray kitten hiding behind crates on a train car, he doesn't have the heart to say no.


**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. Goober is based off of my orange and white male tabby. Jean Havoc belongs to Fullmetal Alchemist. Word prompt - stray kitty.**

Scanning over the train car for cargo left behind from the week's shipment, Jean Havoc heard a faint mewing coming from behind empty crates on the far side of the car. Frowning curiously, he quickly walked over with his flashlight and scanned over the darkened area. "Well, I'll be." Tucked behind two crumbling wooden crates was a small, skinny orange and white tabby kitten. "Who do we have here?"

Jean shifted the crates and very carefully scooped up the furry creature, taking care to not grasp it too firmly. Its belly empty, it opened its small mouth and nipped Jean's thumb out of hunger. Barely flinching, the blond man held him close and heard a faint purr coming from the small critter. "Let's find you some food, little fella," he whispered, not caring if the animal was someone's missing pet or a diseased stray.

Making sure his coat was tightly zipped up to protect himself and the kitten from the bitter Northern wind, Havoc headed the first meat shop he saw and ordered half a pound of fish and squirrel meat. Keeping his back to the chilly weather, he tore off a bit of squirrel meat and handed it to the tiny face peeking out from his coat. "Here, try this. It's not the normal kitty chow, but I fed the street cats this when I was your size." He grinned as the kitten greedily chopped down on the red, raw muscle, his tiny claws clinging to Jean's fingers as a way to pull the food closer. "Like that, huh? How about this?"

He peeled off some raw fish and held it up, getting the same reaction as the squirrel. Jean chuckled, fishing out a cigarette and his lighter with his free hand. "You know, I'll need to introduce you to someone before we get fully acquainted," he explained, his mind going to his girlfriend up at Fort Briggs, a large fortress at the top of the freezing mountains of the north. "Although, I think Kym will like you."

The kitten took a grasp of the remaining fish meat between Jean's fingers and contently closed its eyes, almost like it was savoring the taste. Snorting out a chuckle, he pocketed the remaining food in his bag and tucked the kitten back into his coat, zipping it up enough to keep it safely warm.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Kym Rooker sat at her small desk in her quarters in Briggs, checking over her written work for her yearly alchemist reports. Having not seen Jean in over two weeks, she had to find things to do to keep her busy among her other duties.

Hearing very faint boot-like steps coming down the hall, she listened as they paused at her door and smiled at the sound of his keys. "Well, it's about time," she muttered, tucking the report in a folder. "Jean!"

Havoc almost toppled over when her arms flew around him, hearing a very faint squeak coming from his coat. "Wait, wait," he smiled, gently pushing her away with his classic grin. "First, let me get this out and then you can strangle me with hugs."

Kym watched curiously as he reached into his coat and pulled out the scrawny kitten, her eyes going wide at its tiny size. "Jean! Where did you find it?"

"On the train. It must have been there a while," he started, scratching the back of his head when the half Ishvalan Alchemist scooped the kitten from his arms. "It needs a home, Kym."

Holding it close to her chest and listening to its now stronger purr, the dark skinned woman gave him a small smile. "I don't know if I can keep this little dude in my quarters, Jean."

"I can bring it on the train with me. I knew a cat growing up who liked to hang around my shoulders while I worked hauling and chopping wood and I taught him to do that." Jean watched Kym looking back and forth between the two, her mind reeling with decisions. "Can I at least try?"

Rooker sighed, noticing he was already getting attached. Lifting the kitten's tail for a moment, she raised a brow and lowered the tail down. "Okay, but if it doesn't work, we find _him _a good home."

"Him?"

"It's a boy after all. Can't keep calling him 'it'." She scratched the back of his furry head and watched his front paws flex with glee. "I'll get the Briggs vet to check him over as well, too." Finally showing a real smile, she tilted her head down and nuzzled the orange and white head. "And since you found him, you can name him."

Jean sheepishly kicked the ground and muttered, "Goober."

"'Goober'? For real?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave a smile. "It's a nickname...I would give to all of the cats," he scratched his neck and gave another shrug. "Not something I like telling everyone."

Staring at him for a moment, Kym only blinked at him for a few minutes before looking back down at the furball. "I guess that's your name, little dude." The kitten raised his head to the talking human and lifted a paw up to bat at a loose strand of light brown hair. "Goober."

End.

**Goober is part of my male cat's name - Huxley Goober aka Huxie Goobie. If I plan to include Goober in future FMA fics, his personality would be like Huxley's as he is a very unique orange and white tabby.**


End file.
